Megaman Rage
by Nero15
Summary: First Fan fiction. Rating explained in story. When Megaman is infected with a few viruses, nobody is that worried. But what happens when his whole design, not to mention personality, changes? PS: Yes, I know that I can't write summaries.


Megaman Rage

Disclaimer: Megaman, Protoman, Bass, Dr.Light, Dr.Wily, Rush, Roll, and all other related characters themes and concepts are copyrighted Capcom.

AKA: Do not sue me.

This fan fiction rated 'T' for some swearing and mild violence.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Goodnight Roll, goodnight Dr.Light, see you tomorrow Rush!" Megaman called down the hallway to his family. Dr.Wily hadn't launched an attack in a few years, and Megaman was getting used to the peace and quiet. He might've even admitted that his aim was getting a little rusty.The door to Megaman's room slid open as he approached and he walked in. He reverted to his normal form and walked towards the corner. As he knocked on a small panel in the corner, it opened and a plug came out. Megaman plugged himself in and entered sleep mode.

Sleep mode activated, daily diagnostic activated.

...

...

...

...

**WARNING! WARNING!** Virus located in RW-arm socket! Attempting to purge...

...

...

Purge failed, continuing search.

...

**WARNING! WARNING!** Virus located in Brain Model 2.0. Can not purge for fear of memory banks.

Continuing Search.

...

...

...

No further errors. Daily diagnostic DOS sent to _Light PC_.

Shutting Down.

...

Awakening unit. Please wait.

Megaman's eyes opened slowly. He unplugged himself and returned the plug to the hidden panel. He felt different today. A little strange, but it didn't matter to him. He walked into the kitchen and waited for Dr.Light. "Oh my god!" Dr. Light yelled. Megaman jumped up. The yell came from the lab, he knew that. He ran to the door. The control pad was accessible only to Dr.Light's DNA, so he quickly transformed into his battle form and promptly blasted down the steel doors. Dr. Light turned. His eyes opened wide as he saw Megaman. He turned again and quickly closed whatever had been open on his computer. While he was doing this, Megaman knew that he was in no danger, so he removed his armor. When Dr.Light was finished he turned around. "So, Megaman.." he said, "Are Roll and Rush up yet?" Megaman gasped. He had completely forgotten to check on them today. He ran from the lab. As soon as he left, Dr.Light opened the file up again. Sifting through the DOS again and again, Light could not find out what might have caused Megaman to get the viruses. Dr.Wily had been silent, with no attacks at all. How could he have planted a virus in Megaman? He shook his head and closed the file. He would fix Megaman himself later, right now he had a headache. As he walked out, Megaman was walking down the hallway. "They're fine," he said, "still asleep, but fine." Dr.Light nodded. "Well, I'm gonna go work on that new upgrade now..see you later Dr.Light!" Megaman said. He walked off to the garage.

Megaman flipped the switch that turned on the lights in the garage. On a small workbench at the end of the garage lay a small computer chip. After defeating Wily, Megaman always lost the upgrades and weapons he had gotten from the battles. "Once Dr.Light implants this in me, I'll get everything back." he said. Megaman looked around the table for his magnification attachment. It was nowhere to be found. "Damn it." he said. Megaman opened the garage door. "Hey Dr.Light! Have you seen my magnification attachment?" he yelled. "Check the drawer near the teleporter!" Dr.Light yelled back. Megaman closed the door and walked over to the teleporter. As he opened the drawer, he picked up his magnification attachement and closed the drawer. Megaman walked back to the workbench and put on the attachment. "So if I move the transponder to connect to the memory banks that have been deleted, I should be able to recover some of the older ones...but to get the newer ones, I would have to install a code word that switched it to recover recently lost powers..." he said. "What should my code word be?" He stood there for a minute. "I've got it!" he yelled. Megaman slowly used an electronic rod to key in the word 'Joey'. He had always liked that name. Getting up, he examined the chip. Hours passed as Megaman sat at the workbench. At times he was using the electronic rod, others a small screwdriver, or a few wires and clamps. Dr.Light opened the garage door at about midnight. "Megaman, you should go to bed now." he said. Megaman jumped up. He had something in his hand. "Dr.Light!" he yelled. "I need you to install this!" Dr.Light blinked in surprise. He nodded. "Alright, but then you go straight to bed." "YESSSSSSSSSSS!" Megaman yelled. Later, Megaman was too excited to take off his armor, he plugged himself in as he was.

Sleep mode activated, Daily Diagnostic commencing.

...

...

...

...

**Warning** unknown software detected in unit. Contacting subconscious.

Delete unknown software? Y/N

N

Unkown Software remains in unit.

2 viruses still not attended to.

No further errors. Daily diagnostic DOS sent to _Light PC_.

Shutting Down.

...

Awakening unit. Please wait.

Megaman jolted up, causing the plug to snap. "Aw hell, Dr.Light's gonna hate that!" he yelled. He walked over to the window. The city was still at peace, with no villain or crazy psycho to blow stuff up. Suddenly, Megaman gasped. He had seen his own reflection. His buster was a shiny red color, the same as the rest of his armor now. His hair had become lighter. His design had been slightly altered as well. Above his boots, gloves, and next to his shoulders were golden rings. Megaman looked at his reflection a little longer. Then he screamed.

And that be the end, for now. Chapter 2 comes maybe Saturday or something like that, I dunno.

Review please, first fan fiction and I would like to know how it works out. This has been spellchecked and if their are any spelling mistakes, then the site didn't pick them up. Tell me about them, and I'll do better next time.

-Nero15.


End file.
